


Good-night, Sweet Prince

by TheNaughtyVirgin, VelvetPaw



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: Tyler and Jamie savor a quiet and loving night at home together.“You are literally the definition of ‘tall, dark, and handsome’, Jamie. How do you not see this?”“I’m too fat, not defined like you are,” Jamie gestured to Tyler’s well-defined abs.Tyler batted at Jamie’s hand. “Jamie! You’re not fat! You’re strong,” Tyler circled Jamie, running one hand over Jamie’s shoulders and down Jamie’s massive bicep, “and muscled,” Tyler’s hand drifted across Jamie’s chest and down to rest on his abs, “and powerful.” Tyler’s hand came to rest on Jamie’s thick thigh before taking Jamie’s fat cock in his hand and stroking the softening shaft back to full mast. Tyler rubbed his thumb back and forth over the head until a small bead of precome formed. Lifting his thumb to his lips, Tyler made a show of sucking the liquid from his finger. “You’re such a sexy, virile beast, other men can only dream of being like you.”





	Good-night, Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Joyeux Noël! This fic is a little bit like the whipped cream on the top of mug of hot cocoa; sweet, light and fluffy. We hope it brings a touch of joy to your holiday season (without all the extra calories)!

Tyler jiggled his car keys in his hand as he bounded up the steps from the garage to the house. It had been a full day despite being a day off. He was just getting back from his hair cut, and he was thinking maybe he’d see if Jamie wanted to go out and grab a bite of dinner. There was a new steakhouse he’d been hearing good things about and…the thought died as he opened the door and caught the rich scent of cooked meat.

He followed his nose to the kitchen where Jamie was just pulling a tray of roasted veggies out of the oven and sitting them next to the glorious-looking pork loin resting on the counter. “Wow, something smells good.” Tyler eyed the bow of an apron resting just above the generous curve of Jamie’s ass and instinctively licked his lips. 

“Hey, babe,” Jamie said without turning around. “Grab me the serving bowl, please?”

“Sure,” Tyler grabbed the dish from the cupboard and set it next to the stove. He cocked his hip against the counter and watched as Jamie scrapped the perfectly cooked bites of sweet potato, cauliflower, and carrot into the serving dish. When Jamie turned to set the pan in the sink, Tyler used his fingers to steal a chunk of sweet potato. “Mmm, good! Did you use parmesan on these?” He snagged a bit of carrot and popped it in his mouth as well; it was just as good as the sweet potato. “What’s the occasion?” He paused in his search for the perfect piece of cauliflower to steal when Jamie didn’t answer. He looked up to see Jamie watching him with amusement. 

The domesticity of it all—Jamie looking dreamy with his hair all loose and mussed, a charming smile stretching his full lips, and a twinkle in his dark brown eyes—hit Tyler right in the feels. 

“Well, I thought it might be nice to have a quiet dinner with my boyfriend, but maybe you’d rather just continue to ravage through the veggies?” Jamie teased without heat.

Tyler smiled cheekily. “I was just waiting until you left the room before I started carving bits off the pork. It smells heavenly.”

“Well, let’s try this then; you grab the plates and silverware, and I’ll bring the food to the table and then we can eat like civilized human beings.” Jamie matched words to deeds and led the way to the table. In short order, they were sitting down for dinner.

The meal passed quickly as they talked about what they had done that day and the chores they needed to finish before they left on their upcoming road trip. Tyler filled Jamie in on his sisters’ latest happenings, and Jamie shared Jordie’s latest escapades in his ongoing war with the squirrels that were raiding his bird feeders. The thought of Big Bad Benn losing the Great Birdseed Battle of ‘18 never failed to crack them both up.

After dinner was eaten and the dishes were put in the washer, Tyler boxed Jamie in against the counter. “That was wonderful, Jamie. Thank you!” Tyler pushed in closer until he was pressed flush against Jamie then tilted his head back for a kiss. Jamie grinned fondly as he pecked a small, sweet kiss to Tyler’s lips.

“My pleasure, babe.” Tyler huffed a tiny noise of dissatisfaction then wrapped his arms around Jamie’s neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss. The slick slide of lips and tongues went on and on until Tyler finally needed to break for air.  

“Did I mention dinner was really fantastic? You did a great job. Your cooking skills have come a long way.” Tyler grinned at the memory of burned grilled cheese and lumpy soup from a can.

Jamie’s cheeks turned pink as they always did when Tyler praised him. “I like taking care of you.”  

“C’mon, you big softie, you can take care of me some more in the den. There’s a new episode of Drag Race All-Stars starting soon, and I don’t want to miss it.” Tyler pulled a groaning Jamie down the hall after him.

“Tyler, I don’t know why you even watch this show. It’s so trashy,” Jamie complained as Tyler pushed him down on the sofa and proceeded to settle in just right for optimal cuddling.

“Exactly!” Tyler exclaimed with glee as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. “Way better than some boring historical drama.”

“Hey! You said you liked Outlander,” Jamie started only to be shushed by Tyler as “Ru-Ru” came on. Jamie settled back with a quiet huff, content to snuggle with his boyfriend even if they did have to watch this ridiculous show.

Several shows later, they were both yawning and trying to stay awake.

“Bed, Tyler,” Jamie announced as he grabbed the remote and shut off the TV.

“Yeah,” Tyler agreed lethargically, holding up a hand so Jamie could pull him off the couch.

Jamie rolled his eyes, but tugged Tyler up, catching him in a hug. The embrace turned into a passionate kiss because Jamie was helpless to resist Tyler looking all soft and sweet and lazy. Jamie reluctantly pulled back. “Bed, babe.” He urged Tyler with a tap to the ass.

“Yeah, yeah, going,” Tyler grumbled. Jamie smiled fondly as they went through their nightly routine; Tyler letting the dogs out for one last romp through the back yard, Jamie making sure the doors were locked and the lights were all off before setting the alarms for the evening.

Quietly, they made their way upstairs to their bedroom and closed the door behind them, sealing them in and the rest of the world out. 

As Tyler headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Jamie turned on the bedside lamps and rummaged through his dresser for a clean pair of shorts to sleep in. He tossed them on the bed before peeling off his shirt and tossing it in the laundry. Idly, he peeled off his socks to add them to the dirty pile before heading into the bathroom to brush his own teeth.

Tyler leered at him, mouth full of toothpaste when he walked into the bathroom, causing Jamie to roll his eyes fondly. “You are such a child, Seggy.”

Tyler spit and rinsed before bumping his hip into Jamie’s, causing Jamie to miss his brush and splatter toothpaste all over the vanity. “Nuh-uh.”

Jamie looked between him and the mess in disbelief before hip checking him back. “Are too.”

“Am not.” Bump.

“Are too.” Bump.

It rapidly deteriorated into an all out war as they tried to shove and jostle each other out of the way in their quest for Sink Domination. It wasn’t long though before Jamie was flexing his pecs, wiggling his ass, and crowing victoriously as he pushed Tyler out of the way with his superior size and bulk.

“Who’s childish now? Oh, King of the Porcelain Vessel?” Tyler poked a finger into Jamie’s ribs as he arched a superior eyebrow at his adorkable boyfriend.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jamie said in his snootiest voice.

“Uh-huh,” Tyler agreed blandly. He wiped up the mess of toothpaste on the counter while Jamie actually brushed his teeth. Giving Jamie one quick pat on the ass, Tyler made his way into the bedroom.

He didn’t get far, however, before Jamie captured his hand and pulled him back into a minty fresh kiss. “I love you; you know that, right?” Jamie told him when they finally came up for air.

“Of course, I do.”  Tyler flashed a teasing smile at Jamie before reaching in to tickle his ribs.

“Hey!” Jamie protested as Tyler skipped out of the way. “I was trying to have a moment here, and you had to wreck it by being all childish!”

Tyler spun to defend himself, but Jamie was on him in a flash, grabbing him in a bear hug and refusing to let go. They staggered around the room a bit but finally came to stand in front of the enormous mirror propped up against one wall. Jamie leaned in to kiss Tyler, but Tyler turned in Jamie’s arms, giving him his back.

Jamie grinned at their reflections “Who’s being childish, now?” he whispered as he leaned down to nibble on Tyler’s ear. Tyler took a moment to pout, but the feel of Jamie’s lips on his neck, pressing soft kisses down his neck had him giving that up pretty quickly.

Tyler’s breath caught as he took in their reflection highlighted by the golden frame of the mirror. He looked so much smaller than Jamie as he leaned against him like that, their height and size difference made evident. His shoulders were broad but nowhere near as massive as Jamie’s. The thick muscles in Jamie’s arms flexed as he hugged Tyler tighter against him. They just looked so good, so  _ right _ together.

Tyler caught Jamie’s gaze, and he smiled at the heat he saw there. “You look hot, Jamie, but you’d look even hotter naked.” Jamie arched an eyebrow; maybe they could sleep later. His hands went to the hem of Tyler’s wool shirt and tugged it up and out of the way. 

Tyler let Jamie tug his shirt off before he protested, “I want to see  _ you _ naked, Jamie. Not me.”

“Well, I want to see you naked, so…” As soon as Tyler’s upper body was revealed, Jamie let his hands roam all over the silky smooth skin. Tyler sighed, leaning back against Jamie’s bare chest as Jamie palmed at the v of his abs and then drew circles on his stomach. Jamie hummed softly, scratching at Tyler’s blond happy trail before sliding his hands under the waistband of his sweats, easing them over Tyler’s hips. 

“Shameless, aren’t you, Mr. Seguin?” Jamie murmured when he realised Tyler wasn’t wearing any underwear. Tyler’s cheeks flushed the prettiest shade of rose as Jamie’s teasing smirk flashed from amidst his full beard. “That’s my Tyler.”

Tyler’s cock, half hard already, stirred as Jamie reached for it and cupped it possessively in his hand. Jamie let his large thumb swipe up and down Tyler’s hardening shaft, and Tyler couldn’t repress the shiver that trickled down his spine. “Fuck, Jamie. You, naked, now,” he managed to say, voice deepening with desire. 

Tyler let his hands caress Jamie’s sides, moving up to feel the strong muscles of his pecs and the black dusting of hair in the middle of his chest. Tyler couldn’t resist capturing Jamie’s lips as he worked Jamie’s boxer shorts down his hips. “And you say I’m the pretty one. Just look at you, Jamie! You’re so fucking hot, way more than pretty.” Now, it was Jamie’s turn to flush, uncomfortable as always with Tyler’s compliments. 

Jamie groaned as the chill air hit his cock. Admiration and lust were written all over Tyler’s face as he took in the sight of Jamie, eyes skimming down to focus on his crotch. Tyler’s delighted reaction to his cock, no matter how many times he’d seen it before, never failed to flatter Jamie. As Tyler reached for his erection, Jamie swiftly spun him around so that Tyler faced the mirror again. Tyler’s cock bounced with the brusque movement, and Jamie found it absolutely alluring.

Tyler made a sound halfway between a moan and a purr, thrilled as always when Jamie used his tremendous strength to manhandle him. Looking up, Tyler saw Jamie watching them in the mirror. The sensation of being stared at was nothing new, but the feel of Jamie’s dark eyes fixed so intently on him gave the experience an unexpected level of intimacy.

As they watched, Tyler’s cock finished growing, the tip bright pink and jutting out of the foreskin. Tyler could feel Jamie’s cock harden against his bum in response, burrowing into his crease, right where it belonged. Jamie’s cock felt big, heavy, and demanding between his cheeks, and Tyler found himself wanting _more_. “Mmm, yeah,” Tyler sighed, sagging back against Jamie, head lolling to the side and exposing the long column of his neck for Jamie’s lips. Jamie obliged, placing a few wet kisses and sucking marks here and there on the pale flesh. 

Tyler was so soft and pliant in his arms, just letting himself be held, and Jamie just wanted to cherish him, lavish him with kisses and attention. This was a side of Tyler no one else got to see, and Jamie treasured it. Tyler was his very own sweet prince charming, and he couldn’t keep the words to himself. “My gorgeous prince,” Jamie groaned against Tyler’s ear. Tyler gave Jamie a coy look from underneath his lashes, eyes sparkling like topazes.

“And you’re my knight, Jamie,” Tyler hummed. “My warrior. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, you know that right?” Tyler asked, reaching behind himself to tangle his fingers with Jamie’s. 

“Same goes for me, babe. I’d do anything for you. Put my body on the line over and over to protect you.” Tyler shivered in Jamie’s arms and moaned as he rotated his hips slightly, clearly turned on by Jamie’s words. Jamie knew that even if Tyler was a strong man and could defend himself, he loved it more than anything when Jamie protected him.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful, Ty.” He rested his cheek against Tyler’s temple and admired the picture they made. They complemented each other so well. They were both pale skin and dark ink, but Tyler’s skin was even lighter than Jamie’s, the ambient lighting in the bedroom lending it an air of translucence. The edges of Jamie’s bigger, heavier body peeked out from behind Tyler, the frame to the masterpiece that was Tyler. Jamie skimmed his hand slowly down one side of Tyler’s body. Tyler ducked his head at the praise, and Jamie couldn’t resist the urge to place a gentle kiss at his nape.

Tyler’s curls were shorter and trimmed from his new haircut. “I forgot to tell you, but your new haircut suits you, babe,” Jamie complimented. Keeping an arm around Tyler’s waist, Jamie’s other hand carded through Tyler’s feathery curls, brushing a few caramel strands over Tyler’s forehead. 

“Thanks, Jamie. Glad you like it,” Tyler hummed, cheeks flushing as Jamie extended a finger and gently traced his left cheekbone. Big, blunt fingers cupped Tyler’s cheek for a moment before sliding down Tyler’s neck and over his collarbone. One finger came to rest over Tyler’s nipple, the nail grazing it before fingers pinched the delicate bud gently.

“Ahh,” Tyler’s eyes closed as he moaned softly.

Jamie continued to play with the nipple, drawing a stream of soft noises from Tyler. “I love seeing you like this,” Jamie whispered, “All soft and quiet and pliant. This is a Tyler that the rest of the world will never know, and I like knowing that there’s a part of you that’s just mine.”

“Ah, Jamie! Fuck, I’m—ah!” Tyler groaned and squirmed as little sparks traveled from his sensitive nipple to his cock. His dick jerked as Jamie pressed a nail lightly into the hardened nipple. Tyler bit his bottom lip and threw his head back.  

“You just love that, don’t you?” Jamie teased. He let his other hand starfish over Tyler’s stomach, massaging the taut muscles there. Jamie thrust his hips against Tyler’s ass, letting him feel just how turned on he was by Tyler’s reactions. “Yeah, you love this.” Jamie traced the almost invisible scar on the right side of Tyler’s lower abs. All of Tyler’s little imperfections, his scars, his beauty marks; they were another little secret Jamie liked knowing. A secret Tyler map only  _ he _ could explore.

“Of course, I love this! What’s not to love?” Tyler turned in Jamie’s arms, pressing their cocks tightly against one another. He gave Jamie a sensual smile before grinding and causing them both to gasp at the same time. Tyler wanted to drink in Jamie’s breathless pants, so he pressed his lips against Jamie’s parted ones, tapping his tongue against his. The kiss was messy and just as wet as the smears of precome that dribbled from their cocks and eased the friction of shaft against shaft. 

Jamie cupped Tyler’s ass cheeks, pulling him closer and continuing the slow grind. The plush cheeks filled his hands, and he couldn’t resist the urge to knead them; first pushing the mounds of soft flesh together, then pulling them apart. Watching the mirror over Tyler’s shoulder, Jamie was able to catch teasing glimpses of the rosy pucker hidden between the creamy cheeks.

Tyler, sensing his boyfriend’s distraction, cupped Jamie’s face in his hands, drawing Jamie’s attention back to him. “What’s more important than this, huh?” Tyler rocked his cock hard against Jamie, thrusting against the cut of Jamie’s hip.

Jamie groaned. “Not more important, just being distracted by the sight of this.” Jamie drew one finger down the cleft of Tyler’s ass. “And this.” He tapped the finger against Tyler’s hole, making Tyler startle and writhe. Jamie slipped one thick thigh between Tyler’s giving Tyler a harder surface against which to thrust. “You’re just so gorgeous Tyler. But I especially love knowing how pretty you are here,” Jamie tapped the pucker again, eliciting more thrusting from Tyler, “and knowing that I’m the only one who does.”

Tyler ground his hips hard against Jamie’s thigh, the coarse hair there scraping along the underside of his dick and making it leak a steady stream of precome. “God, the things you say, Jamie.” He rested his forehead against Jamie’s shoulder as he tried to calm himself. It wasn’t easy, but after a few deep breaths, he managed to slide back and off Jamie’s thigh. “You make it sound like you’re the one people envy in this relationship.”

“Well, duh,” Jamie looked at him, surprised enough to focus his full attention on Tyler’s face.

Tyler couldn’t resist giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek where his beard faded. “There’s no ‘duh’ about this Jameson.  _ I’m _ the one they’re envying here. Look at you, you’re gorgeous!” Tyler trailed a finger teasingly down Jamie’s chest as he moved to the side, so he could see all of Jamie in the mirror. Jamie shook his head in denial, but Tyler persisted. “You are literally the definition of ‘tall, dark, and handsome’, Jamie. How do you not see this?”

“I’m too fat, not defined like you are,” Jamie gestured to Tyler’s well-defined abs.

Tyler batted at Jamie’s hand. “Jamie! You’re  _ not  _ fat! You’re strong,” Tyler circled Jamie, running one hand over Jamie’s shoulders and down Jamie’s massive bicep, “and muscled,” Tyler’s hand drifted across Jamie’s chest and down to rest on his abs, “and powerful.” Tyler’s hand came to rest on Jamie’s thick thigh before taking Jamie’s fat cock in his hand and stroking the softening shaft back to full mast. Tyler rubbed his thumb back and forth over the head until a small bead of precome formed. Lifting his thumb to his lips, Tyler made a show of sucking the liquid from his finger. “You’re such a sexy, virile beast, other men can only dream of being like you.” 

Jamie flushed an embarrassed red all the way down his chest at Tyler’s praise. He was highly skeptical of Tyler’s claims, but he was thrilled Tyler found him worthy. “Well, it doesn’t really matter what anyone else thinks, does it? As long as I’ve got you.”

Tyler smiled fondly at the gorgeous, insecure man he loved. “Yeah, you’ve definitely got me, Jamie. There’s no one else for me and never will be.”

Jamie pulled Tyler into a tight embrace, arms wrapped around Tyler’s waist and back, holding him firmly against him. He pressed frantic kisses to Tyler’s forehead, cheek and ear, murmuring soft words Tyler could only half hear. “Perfect. All that I want. So lucky you chose. No one else. Always.”

Tyler rubbed Jamie’s back soothingly for several moments all the while enjoying the view of Jamie’s broad back in the mirror. An irresistible urge rose in him, and he lowered his hands to Jamie’s bubble butt, kneading the cheeks like Jamie had his earlier. “You’re all long legs and powerful thighs that end in this amazing ass. You make me so envious, Captain,” Tyler pouted, squeezing Jamie’s hefty cheeks until red marks blossomed on the milky skin. Jamie staggered a bit, growling in the back of his throat at Tyler’s audacity. “Heck, I’ll bet you even make Crosby envious.” Tyler grinned at him mischievously. 

“Yeah, right.” Jamie snorted a laugh into the curls behind Tyler’s ear. “The view of my ass will never compare to this one, though.” He gave Tyler’s ass a squeeze even as he pivoted them so they were now in profile to the mirror. Lifting one hand to his mouth, Jamie sucked messily at his fingers before peeling back one of Tyler’s cheeks and sliding the tip of one wet finger inside. 

“Ah, fuck! Jamie,” Tyler moaned. He turned his head to catch the sight of Jamie’s thick finger plunging right between his cheeks, a trail of spit dripping down the back of his hand. It was so obscene that Tyler almost felt guilty for watching, but as soon as Jamie’s finger nudged his prostate, all he could think of was how good it felt. His cock twitched, and his toes curled against the wooden floor as his whole body caught on fire. 

Tyler squirmed in Jamie’s embrace when Jamie continued to press the pad of his index finger right against his sweet spot. He felt lightheaded and on the verge of coming, held prisoner in Jamie’s strong arms. His balls drew up, and sparks tickled at the base of his spine as Jamie caressed his prostate in a gentle circling motion. From over his shoulder, Tyler caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked so cockhungry, back arched—gleaming with a bit of sweat highlighting the curve of his spine—and ass pushed out shamelessly. 

“J-Jamie, you’re… You’re gonna make me come so hard if you keep that up, fuck!” Tyler clenched his ass cheeks in an effort to still Jamie’s hands and hold off his impending orgasm. His voice sounded so high pitched that it was embarrassing, but Jamie just seemed to delight into it, a satisfied smile stretching his sensual lips. With one last nudge against Tyler’s prostate, Jamie pulled his finger out and wrapped his large hand around Tyler’s sensitive cock instead. Jamie began jerking him off with purpose, fondness all too obvious in his eyes as he thumbed at Tyler’s slit and heard a little whine escape his lips. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you, Ty,” Jamie whispered against the shell of Tyler’s reddened ear. “You’re my pretty boy, you know that, right?” He cupped the side of Tyler’s chiseled jaw in his hand and let his thumb swipe over Tyler’s plump bottom lip. Tyler made himself small, hunching his shoulders slightly and looking at Jamie from underneath his lashes.

“Yeah, I totally am. Always,” Tyler sighed happily, rubbing the side of his face against Jamie’s palm, beard rasping. “I want to give you pleasure too.” Tyler wrapped his hand around Jamie’s massive cock, encircling the heavy girth. He kept the pressure even as he tugged from root to tip. 

Jamie’s cock was fully hard, the veins on the underside throbbing and the whole shaft sticky with precome. It made Tyler want to mount Jamie right then and there and get that lush cock inside him. Tyler’s stroke pulled a small, breathless huff from Jamie, and Tyler was absolutely mesmerized by the look on Jamie’s face. “You deserve so much of it. For everything you give me,” Tyler whispered.

Jamie’s eyebrows were drawn up, his stern facial features all slack and blissful, ruby red lips parted wetly and doe eyes drooping under heavy lids. Tyler couldn’t resist leaning even closer, craning his neck to place kisses on every detail on Jamie’s handsome face; on his darkly bearded chin, on the scar above his lips, and on the rounded tip of his nose. Tyler even got up on his tiptoes to place feather light kisses on Jamie’s eyebrows and forehead. He never stopped caressing Jamie’s cock, wanting Jamie to experience the same wonderful sensations Tyler was enjoying thanks to the lazy slides of Jamie’s big, warm hand on his cock. There was just something so intimate about being touched in exactly the same way as the other, feeling the exact same kind of pleasure. It was absolutely decadent.

“Love you so much, Jamie. You’re my whole world,” Tyler breathed against Jamie’s ear. Everything about Jamie was so big, but his ears were so small and soft, and Tyler found himself incapable of resisting the urge to kiss the tender lobe. Jamie inhaled sharply, his hand on Tyler’s cock faltering. He groaned and hugged Tyler tighter with the arm he had around his waist. When Tyler pulled back enough to meet Jamie’s eyes, he wasn’t surprised to see they were gleaming the slightest bit. Jamie might not be a man of many words, but he felt things very deeply.

“I mean it,” Tyler assured, laying a few kisses on the freckles on Jamie’s shoulder. “You’re my dream.” He felt Jamie’s cock twitch in his hand; it was hot, needy, and dripping wet, and Tyler knew from all the times he had taken Jamie in hand that he was close. They looked at each other, nose to nose, Jamie’s almost black orbs fixed on Tyler’s golden ones. They began a more rapid tug meant to milk the come from their cocks. Like on the ice, they were in perfect synch as they jerked each other off, breaths coming in short pants. 

“You’re my dream too, my angel,” Jamie managed to say between groans. His entire focus was on Tyler’s face, watching how his eyes scrunched closed, little wrinkles blossoming at the corners, and how his jaw dropped open. His curls were all messy around his head, framing his face like a halo. His sharp cheekbones were tinted the most alluring shade of pink, and Jamie marveled at how even the button-tip of Tyler’s nose was flushed. His hand glided easily up and down Tyler’s slender shaft, pulling the most beautiful moans out of Tyler. They were low sounds meant only for Jamie’s ears.

“That feels good, huh?” Jamie asked, his voice sounding so breathless and broken. Tyler nodded frantically, his whole body tensing as he felt Jamie’s rough calluses rub against his cockhead.

As the pace of their strokes increased, they pressed closer; their chests rising and falling against one another, the excited beats of their hearts mingling. Their hands bumped and collided on the upstroke until Jamie angled their dicks so that the heads rubbed together, and they could take turns caressing both heads on opposing strokes.

The sensation of soft skin kissing the head of his cock, and Jamie’s hot hand around it was so powerful that Tyler’s knees threatened to buckle. “Oh, God!” he slurred faintly, drunk on the heady feelings springing from his cock and rippling through him. “That’s perfect, Jaim.”

Jamie continued to watch Tyler as they alternated strokes. The rising flush covered his cheeks before spreading down his neck and chest, telling Jamie that Tyler was on the brink of coming.

Jamie’s hand sped up, dragging them both to the very edge. “Gonna come soon,” he panted, breathlessly. “Come all over you, cover your dick with my jizz.” Tyler whined as the image of Jamie’s spunk covering his cock hit him like a load of bricks. “Want you with me. Come at the same time. Are you close, baby?”

“Close!” Tyler forced his eyes open so he could watch Jamie, looking for the signs that he was about to come; the flare of nostrils as he sucked in a deep breath, the tightening of his jaw. Tyler slid his hand up to cover the glans of both shafts. When Tyler saw Jamie’s eyes slam closed, just before he threw his head back, he relaxed the fraying control that had held his own orgasm in check.

Wet heat splashed over the head of his cock, filling his palm with their mingled release. Jamie groaned deeply, obviously experiencing the same wet heat. A small twist of his wrist ensured both heads were equally covered before sensitivity forced him to let go. Long strands of come tied their cocks together even after he released them and they began to soften. It was hot and sticky and perfect; the product of a shared orgasm so intense Tyler had no words to describe it. Semen dripped from his hand as he let it fall limp against his side.

Jamie’s soft, “Oh, wow! Fuck, babe. That was amazing!” startled a chuff of amusement from Tyler even as exhaustion had him sagging into Jamie’s hold.

“Yeah, ‘s perfect,” he slurred softly. Jamie smiled fondly down at the smaller man, using the arm still wrapped around Tyler’s waist to urge him to the bathroom. He gently soaped and washed their hands before guiding them back to the bedroom.

Tyler rested soft and sleepy against him, unresisting as Jamie led him over to the bed and tucked him in. Shutting off the lamp, Jamie returned to his own side of the bed crawling under the covers and drawing Tyler close to him.

“Night, Jamie,” Tyler mumbled as he settled his head on Jamie’s chest. 

Jamie’s arm wrapped around Tyler’s shoulders, holding him close. “Good-night, sweet prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave us some love! <3 We adore comments, we cherish them, and we will reply. :) We hope that our boyfriend love brightened your hopefully already very bright and wonderful Christmas Eve!! ;)


End file.
